


glow.

by dontletmedown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fairy Harry, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Feminine Harry, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Nature, Pregnant Harry, Riding, Self Lubrication, Sparkles, Top Louis, bc why not tag those, business man louis, cant ever forget those tags, fairy!harry, feminine harry is always a thing here man always, forest, these are some tags that are so extra why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletmedown/pseuds/dontletmedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis wanted was to escape the city and find inner peace. He didn't know he would also meet a beautiful fairy that would be part of his meaningful destiny he never knew he had.</p><p>The destiny to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glow.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK OKAY I AM BUT I GOT A REALLY GOOD AU PROMPT IDEA FROM AN ANON ON PRINCESSYLES AND IT WAS BASICALLY 
> 
> "Au where Louis is a business man in a big city and his mom suggests him to take a week off away from the noise and stress so he rents a cabin in the middle of a forest surrounded by nature and one day he goes finishing in a lake he found near and he sees nymph / fairy harry naked and louis is so enchanted by harry's beauty and idk you can go on from there"
> 
> AND I JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY AND THIS HAPPENED IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE A TWO LARAGRAPH CRY SESSION WELP
> 
> AND YES I AM CONTINUING THE SEQUEL
> 
> also I made fairy Harry the way I wanted it to be for my fiction so if you don't enjoy this depiction I am deeply sorry but I love this okay I really do   
> I hope you all enjoy much much love.

Louis probably was on the brink of insanity by the time he finally pushed himself to get out of the city and just breathe in the fresh air of actual woodsy nature and just the beauty of untouched earth. His mother had been right about that. He needed this badly and as he’s walking with his box full of bait and his rod on his shoulder, he has some sense of satisfaction being out here in the forest where no one could shout at him about papers and deadlines and meetings and other nonsense.

He walks down along the side of the large lake in a pair of joggers and a v neck and dirty old vans looking probably half his age. He feels it. He feels good just breathing the fresh air.

He'd slept the first night he got here and it was good to sleep amongst the peace and quiet and to only be awakened by the chirping of birds and the rustle of the bushes from forest creatures. It was all so refreshing and nice.

He reaches the lake soon enough, plopping down on the short wooded dock and setting his things beside him. He's relaxed. Incredibly comfortable. He really is. He grabs the hook of the pole and starts to set up his bait. As he does so, he hears a small splash come from the lake and looks up immediately, thinking maybe it was a deer or something of that nature taking a few drinks from the water.

What he sees instead is a naked boy with incredibly long hair fishtail braided onto one side on his shoulder and an array of flowers and tiny twigs and leaves and live _butterflies_ gently moving their wings but unmoving nestled across in a crown tucked around his head and behind his pointed ears. There was a faint glow surrounding him, as if he was radiating this sort of light that followed him no matter what like an angel. But no... that wasn't what he was. He had wings yes, but they were more foresty or woodsy looking, more natural and nearly see through, not a bold, opaque white.

That's what has Louis gasping when he notices them flutter on the boy's back as he scoops up water in his delicate looking hand, the water immediately becoming a cleaner substance in his hand and it's... it’s magical. All of this. Louis has to rub his eyes quickly just to make sure he isn't imagining this. He’s not dreaming all of this.

When he finally drops his hands, his eyes instantly meet the bright green ones staring deeply into his. The naked boy, fairy... _creature_ is staring back at him and not looking away. But Louis is the one more so in a trance, his hands slowly dropping his rod beside him.

The boy slowly smiles at him, gently waving at him with his fingers individually and Louis can see him giggle, _hear_ him perfectly even though they are across the incredibly large lake, nowhere near close. Louis' eyebrows knit together and he points to himself.

'Me?' He mouths dumbly because of fucking course it's him. There's no one else out here besides them or else they would have said something about the practical fairy nymph creature person standing on the other side.

The boy giggles again and nods slowly, taking one elegant step into the water, making the water immediately glow beneath that one foot and then glow and spread even more when his second foot delicately steps in.

"Louis...." The gentle whisper echoes across the lake, causing the man to shiver. He doesn't even question it. How the boy knows his name. It sounds too beautiful to even question or wonder. It purrs and rolls off his tongue so beautifully he doesn't care.

Louis feels himself slowly reach down to take off his shoes and socks, still in his trance as he slowly stands up and mindlessly walks and walks until he's falling into the water. He doesn't have the mind to swim, to paddle, nothing and he's sinking, sinking until his lungs start to really strain and he comes back, soon panicking but he can't kick. His body won't allow it and he starts to scream under the water, his brain already telling him he's going to die, adrenaline pumping.

Soon enough his mind drifts away and he starts to see black and it's all gone.

  
He doesn't cough when he wakes up. He doesn't gasp for air or feels compelled to breathe heavily to make up for the water that filled his lungs because... because he hasn't drowned. At least that's what it doesn't feel like what happened. He didn't drown. He feels... fine. His eyes flutter open and as they do he hears a soft hum and gentle singing behind him and he slowly sits up on the ground he doesn't remember laying himself on and that's when he notices he’s fully undressed. Free from his soaked clothes and he lets out a sort of gasp mixed with a shout to cover his crotch and sorta scoots around awkwardly as if to protect himself from any ants crawling up his ass.

"Oh you're awake," the soft voice says with a giggle, ending the gentle song that was being sang about doves and honey and sweet summer rain.

Louis looks around to see the same boy again from earlier but he's closer now and his green glow is still there but it's bearable. It's easy to look at and Louis wants to touch it... as if he's ever been capable to touch light before.

"I... Um yeah? Did I... Did I drown?" He asks curiously, cringing a little at the raspiness mixed with the cracks of his voice.

The boy giggles and crawls over to Louis. He notices his necklace and bracelets he had on were on the boy now. He had the necklace dangling loosely on his neck while the bracelets were shoved onto his arms messily as if he were a little kid trying on mummy's makeup. It was cute.

"No. You didn't drown. You were in a trance," the boy whispers slowly crawling up between Louis' legs not even minding that his cock was fully exposed and both of theirs were so close to touching.

The pretty boy continues to crawl up in between causing Louis to lean further and further back onto his arms until he couldn't anymore and the boy's nose is practically bumping into his own. His wings fluttered behind him, causing a number of actual _sparkles_ to fall onto Louis' tan skin and gently melt or fade away like snow on a heated surface.

"You were in a trance because of me," the boy continues. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" He then eagerly says a bright smile stretched across his face. It was the biggest smile Louis has ever seen and it practically takes up most of his gorgeous face. "No one ever sees me!"

"They say," he goes on now standing up and allowing his wings to carry his delicate body momentarily before giggling and twirling around a bit in the air, dancing on the air as if it were a flat surface. "They say that if a human sees a forest fairy with their own eyes then they are destined to be together. They are meant to be the ones every fifty years to create with another human," he continues with a little purr making his way back over to Louis and Louis is certain his eyes were even greener now and his pupils were becoming more like slits but they weren't scary or intimidating, more so intoxicating.

But the word create has Louis definitely doing a double take and he blinks quickly. "Wait. What?" He asks, voice cracking. "First of all, I didn't even know nymphs, fairies whatever existed and now you're telling me I'm supposed to fuck you?" He asks bluntly running his fingers through his hair.

The boy laughs and it's beautiful. It's ethereal and Louis wants to kiss those plump pink lips, but there are so many questions and he can't allow himself to just... let go.

"Oh but it's not a... a fuck?" The boy says running his fingers slowly up Louis' bare chest and his skin feels so refreshed with every stroke. "It's a bond. A sign of progression with my kind. If I bear your child it means there is always one half breed of our kind who will live on and help us if our kind were to ever be in danger of extinction. All of these half breeds will be able to keep our blood alive somehow... And you and I... Louis, we're meant to be. We're meant to do this. Don't you see? Can't you feel it?" the boy continues as he crawls more into Louis' lap, his smooth skin rubbing against his own and Louis wants to touch so bad. Oh god he really wants to touch and he's so close and he... he does. He rests his hands on the boy's soft curve of his hips and a soft sigh leaves his pink lips.

"Say my name Louis... You know it. You feel it," the boy leans over and whispers into Louis' ear.

Louis is close to protesting immediately that he clearly does not know this boy and he would never in a million years just know his name, but he feels it. For some reason... He feels it.

"Harry," Louis sighs out as he grips Harry's hips tighter causing the boy to toss his head back and moan, his wings fluttering a bit loudly and the sparkles falling abundantly on to Louis' skin.

"Louis," Harry moans as he drags his nails down Louis' chest before leaning over to kiss the man firmly, Louis immediately kissing back without hesitation. His fingers sink deeper into Harry's skin as they kiss the feeling so natural and almost like second nature as if they've kissed before numerous times.

Harry suddenly starts to grind against the man, Louis' cock stirring to life at the feeling of the immense friction and the overwhelming feeling of magic just surrounding him. Harry pushes Louis down onto the extremely soft bed of grass that appears beneath him completely from Harry's doing of course and the fairy leans down to press his lips onto Louis’ ear.

“Do what you want with me… Just give me a baby… My savior,” he whispers into Louis’ ear and there's something about those words that has Louis determined. He's so determined to fill this boy up and impregnate him that that's the only thing on his mind. He wants to believe it's the spell the fairy had to have casted on him, but like Harry said himself, it was all his doing on his own. The connection was there. Louis was authentically feeling this himself. He wanted to do this.

Louis sits back up to press his lips against Harry's again, his tongue colliding with the boy’s instantly as he feels Harry’s arms wrap around Louis’ back desperately, clinging on as if the God’s above were going to pluck him away any second. Louis nibbles against Harry's bottom lip momentarily, pulling away with a raised eyebrow when he feels a bit of wetness on his thigh and he sees the boy smiling shyly his wings gently flapping behind him.

“My body is preparing for you my savior. I’m already lubricated. So wet and slick and stretched. I just need you inside of me. Please. Please my prince,” Harry babbles on sighing as he rocks his wet, leaking ass against Louis’ thigh, grinding into him causing Louis to toss his head back and groan just at the intensity of it all.

It's so good and Louis just wants to do his best to give Harry what he needs. Louis finally reaches down to slide the boy down a bit to grip his thick, hard cock that was curved against his own belly and rubs it against Harry's pink, wet hole that the boy himself was exposing to the cool forest air, spreading his own cheeks apart and his eyes low and staring right at Louis, waiting.

Louis bites down on his lip as he eases himself inside of the wet, leaking boy, the two immediately moaning in unison as Harry’s wings start to flutter impeccably fast causing the boy to slowly float up but Louis instantly grips him by his soft pudgy waist to keep him down and Harry's forever grateful.

He rests his earthly designed hands with a number of swirls and designs on them on to Louis’ chest as he sinks further on to the man’s cock before completely bottoming out, his mouth parted open gently and his eyes closed momentarily. “Oh yes,” Harry breathily sighs out long and slow, nails curling into Louis’ skin as his wet hole clenches around Louis’ cock desperately.

Louis lets out a sort of hiss as Harry begins to roll his hips forward, wasting no time in slowly bouncing in the position that he is in. With that Louis starts to rock his hips up to meet Harry's drops, angling his hips to hit the sensitive spots that would have the boy letting out those beautiful musical moans from his pretty lips.

The more Harry moans, the more Louis notices the change in the scenery surrounding them. The colors are becoming more vibrant and noticeable. The trees are turning into bright greens as well as the grass and the water lilies and roses and blossoms are becoming more bright and loud as if Harry's sounds and moans and pleasures were bringing out the best of this forest, shaping it into something it couldn't have ever been without the help of this connection.

Louis focuses his attention back to Harry whose face is screwed up in immense pleasure as he rocks his hips harder down to meet Louis’ upward thrusts, the sounds of their skin slapping against other amongst their harmonious moans making the scene incredibly hot amongst all of the earthy magic surrounding them.

Louis forces himself to sit up a bit so their lips could meet again and that ceases Harry's bounces, but changes them back into a desperate roll and rocking as he whimpers into Louis’ mouth, the scruff of his jaw scratching against Harry's gentle cheeks.

“Feels so divine. So good my prince,” Harry gasps against Louis’ lips his dainty hands clawing down at Louis’ back forming angry red streaks down his skin that weren't really bothering Louis, he too in the moment to even give a damn.

The two continue to rock against each other in vibrant thrusts and rolls, Harry's cock leaking precome against his belly the entire time and his wings fluttering and the sparkles falling and the glow of his body all becoming overwhelming driving Louis crazy, but in such a good, pure way.

His moans become a bit louder when Harry drops his face into Louis’ neck biting against his skin sharply and the wet squelching sound of Harry's wet hole being fucked hard by Louis’ cock becoming louder and steady by the second, by each desperate thrust and roll. “Oh-Oh my prince! My savior- my-- oh I'm so--,” Harry whines, his moans coming out into long loud cries now and Louis is nearly surprised because everything about Harry's manner had been so delicate and quiet and now his cries were nearly becoming keening, pleasure filled wails. Desperate to come. Desperate to be full.

With two more hard thrusts, Harry's tossing his head back with a loud shout, one of the butterflies in his crown flying away and he comes hard against his belly and Louis’, his blunt nails digging into the man’s back and his toes curling into the practical meadow Harry had grown in the midst of it all.

It doesn't take long for Louis to follow suit and within the moments of his constant thrusting and Harry's loud shouts of his own release, Louis moans loudly into Harry's soft neck as he comes deep inside of the fairy, filling him up and feeling the complete satisfaction spread through his body and feeling it radiate off of Harry. It was all complete.

Louis pulls away with a heavy breath, cheeks completely flushed as he looks at Harry whose eyes are a simple green now, no slits in sight, just circular pupils staring back into Louis’. They stare at each other unmoving as Harry's still sat on Louis’ cock only moving to deepen the feeling of his seed inside of him, holding on to that satisfaction that what they had done was perfect. Was right.

Harry finally makes a move and presses his hand into his own chest, a faint green glow appearing under the surface of his pale skin near his heart and then pressing his hand down on to Louis’ chest where the glow appeared again seconds later under his own tan skin and back then onto his pale abdomen where the tiny green glow appeared there. A small satisfied smile stretches across Harry's face and Louis feels himself smiling gently.

Their eyes meet again and Harry looks so beautiful and Louis never wants to let go. “Thank you my savior. My heart, my body, my everything is apart of you,” Harry murmurs gently. “This baby is the protector. Our hope if bad things come our way. _Our_ savior just like how you are mine…”

Harry reaches over to cup Louis’ face in both of his hands before leaning over to gently kiss him.

Louis feels his head spinning because this should all feel… surreal and crazy and illogical but it doesn't. It all works. It all makes sense. He feels that connection. He feels like he's done a job well done and he feels as though this definitely won't be the last time he’ll see Harry or the growing glow inside of him.

And when he's back in the city, his own glow never truly goes away. It travels across his body onto his wrists, the palms of his hands, his chest above his heart, his legs, his fingertips… He stares at the glow at night in bed, the only thing illuminating his bedroom when he shuts out the busy annoying world with his thick curtains and he smiles. The glows are always signs. All signs showing that Harry is thinking of him and that he and the baby are okay.

And when he returns to the forest to escape from the city and the hectic business life again months later, his glow is stronger and brighter than ever and so is the one in Harry's round, prominent belly that Louis gets to feel and rub and kiss every night in the comforts of the cabin anticipating the day of the savior's arrival. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at princessyles.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece.
> 
> Much love.


End file.
